


Rockets' Red Glare

by kayjayuu



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fireworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjayuu/pseuds/kayjayuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon knows the things that make Mal go 'boom'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockets' Red Glare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJ (mjr91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjr91/gifts).



BOOM!

"Oh, that's a good one, there, look at it!"

I point at the fading red sparkles reflected in the lagoon around our sailboat, knowing full well that Malcolm's gaze was as riveted on the show as my own. I'm not sure which adds more excitement to which -- the kid inside me reacting to the multicolor display in the night sky above us, or the tiniest of shivers I feel passing through the man in my arms, again. I pull him closer, molding his back to my chest and wrapping my other arm more securely around him as we recline together, almost spooning, on a cushioned double chaise.

One, two, three puffy flashes, and lightning zips up from the beach's horizon a few kilometers downshore. I barely have time to be grateful for the unobstructed view before my mind counts one, two, three, four and BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! The explosion of the shells sends ripples through the air a split-second before the sound reaches us, making me flinch and ooo at the same time. Tiny white sizzles spread out from all sides of the coral-colored center, lighting up everything around for a few brief seconds. I take the opportunity to twine a bare leg around Malcolm's, enjoying the way we fit together, the way we always have. Ten years together, and I still notice the little things. And I hope I always will.

He tips his head back against my chest during the pause. The in-between time begins to feel endless, and would be too quiet except for the gentle lapping of lazy waves in the inlet shallows.

"I hope it's not over. That seemed rather short." Even in hushed tones, his voice hints of disappointment and a bit of irritation.

"Hmm. A little sporadic, but it's only ten minutes in." My reply, just as quiet, preserves the mood. "I wouldn't count on much more, though. It's the caribbean, not DC on the fourth."

"You yanks -- still won't let loose after hundreds of years." Despite the slight awkwardness of the topic, Malcolm smiles over his shoulder at me, a sight I'd recognize on the darkest of nights. I lean forward and lay a kiss against his temple as he continues. "At least you have the decency to put pyrotechnics to good use. I suppose I can forgive your enthusiasm."

"Since I was a kid, love, you know that. Picnics, swimming, kites and firecrackers. Or hot dogs, cocoa, bonfires... and firecrackers. All depending on the season."

"Mmmm." He draws closer in to me, if that's even possible, his hand smoothing along my arm. "You needed a reason to blow things up. I never needed a reason."

I laugh softly. He's warm in my embrace, warmer than the tropical night. I keep thinking how perfect everything has been, almost better than I had imagined. "You never have. Although, you've shown perfect restraint, waiting for orders. I've always noticed that glint in your eye though," I whisper, rewarded by a chuckle.

Another volley rises before he can reply, and the sky above us changes from endless black to blue, and red, and orange, threads of light falling like the branches of a weeping willow, disappearing into the inky air and leaving only the faintest traces of smoke behind. We're both transfixed for a moment, and when I find my breath I realize that Malcolm hasn't yet. When it comes, he's tensed, wound up in a familiar way. Very familiar, and very welcome.

Another pause, and I crane a little, looking toward the beach for a sign of more. Rather than just wait, I distract with a question.

"... Guy Fawkes, then, I know that's big in Britain. You can't tell me you didn't look forward to that."

He wriggles a bit, just a shift in position but still I feel every movement. A few moments pass and he gathers himself.

"Oh of course. Politics, religion aside, every young lad worth his stuffing looked forward to parkin, and toffee apples, that sort of thing. That was never the main event, though, not for me. Sometimes I was the main event."

I can tell the last part was only partly muttered on purpose.

"You... are always the main event." It's my turn to move for comfort, although in so doing it becomes quite clear to both of us that I've been... anticipating.

Facing me a little more, he turns his head, a mere few inches from my face. I can almost see his eyes narrow.

"Jonathan Archer. You wouldn't have any nefarious purposes for dropping anchor in this particular lagoon?"

"Me? It's small and shallow, and I thought it would be a nice private base port, if you will."

"And?"

"And, I can snorkel during the day, you can soak up some tropical sun."

"And?" His tone grows playfully more insistent and suspicious.

"... and... I happened to notice... this... local... celebration which yes included a fireworks display and I know how much you like them and--"

"--and their little 'fringe benefits,'" he interjects over me.

"--their little 'fringe benefits,' yes," I repeat back. I also hover over him a little more -- no sense in giving good ground just because I'm busted. "And. Considering we're doing a little celebrating of our own, I thought it made sense to take advantage of the providential timing."

He pauses. "By providential timing, you mean your damn good luck."

A broad smile breaks out on my face, but I hold his gaze in the starlight.

"Well, I'd call it 'our' damn good luck."

"Oh, you would, would you?" He strokes a finger lightly along my jaw, the simple touch feeling far more intimate than it should be; it's my turn to shiver. Sighing, the longing glance he gives the shoreline makes me wonder about the quality of that luck for the first time tonight. "We don't really need... more, I suppose."

"No, it was just an afterthought, really," I reply, meaning it and emphasizing my words with a soft brush of my hand along Malcolm's stomach. It doesn't take much more to slip into the gap between his cotton tank and shorts and god, be it ten minutes or ten years, I still get the same thrill as I did the first time I touched him. The quiet, contented moan he gives me in return tells me I'm not alone in that emotion.

"Would be nice, though."

"Yes, I know."

I can't resist -- I never can -- and bend to nibble his neck where it's exposed to me. Another little sound hums beneath my lips, traveling straight and low into my belly. Well, to hell with the locals, we can just make our own entertainment.

As if in taunting response, another round of two, or maybe three, scatters from the ground into the air. I sense it more than hear, my focus now centered on the warm, musky, sweat-scented skin I'm tasting. Malcolm's response is telling, though, and my mind's eye clearly sees his face light up brighter than the bursts themselves when his hands grasp my arms, almost pulling himself up.

"Blue!" His voice rasps, and I bear down on his pulse point below his ear, licking and sucking intensely. "Blue... is copper. Copper compounds, copper chloride, turquoise." He swallows hard, his uncharacteristic babbling intoxicating me. "And the yellow, sodium makes yellow, makes... barium, green, the bright--"

His words muffle under my mouth, covering his own, not quite taking him yet but giving him a taste of things, a place to gather and center the passion that burns so deep and bright, tightly packed and held together and ready to burst, not unlike the white-hot charges that tip him over. His kiss is charged, tense, even distracted, so I coax at his lips with the tip of my tongue, almost literally plying them open only to have him break away with a frustrated groan as silence and darkness once again descend.

"God! That tech is nothing but a bloody cocktease!" he barks into the night air.

Well, can't have that, can we?

I almost lose myself, a dizzying jolt rocking my brain and body as my hand finds his hard erection, full and strong. I take control, urgently pressing my body full against his, when a wall of light erupts from the same shoreline we've been watching, streaming trails of luminescent dust high and low and in between. The percussive sensations roll through my bones as one by one -- no, more than one at a time, far more -- whatever fireworks remaining for the 'finale' seem to have their own plans. Malcolm and I both startle at the same time, wide-eyed, and for a moment I wonder if something has gone horribly wrong.

But one quick glance at his face, lit up from above in metallic white, and I realize just how right it really is.

With an unexpected move, I'm somehow now on my back on the wide cushion, Malcolm astride my hips, his weight heavy and close. My hands grasp for a balancing hold on him and I feel the tugs at my shirt, but I don't hear the buttons pop for the booming filling my ears. His outline hovers, flashes of brilliant color and light above and around and through us, his feral expression peeking through before he descends, devouring my lips, hands and arms between us for a moment, tearing expertly at my clothing, releasing my eager, straining cock and I'm gone, simply gone.

BOOM!BOOMBOOM!

Malcolm's heated cock strokes alongside mine, branding me, doing battle through uneven, urgent thrusts, finding, losing, finding rhythm again, almost mirroring the thunder in the air, sharp, hard, intense and neverending. I latch onto his mouth, sucking in his tongue, straining my neck upward to hold the kiss, needy and needed, Malcolm never wavering, never letting up. His hand slips between us again and god, it's slick and cool with lube from somewhere as he grasps around my cock. I thrust hard into the grip, groaning long between Malcolm's lips. I'd swear he's smiling wildly but frankly, I don't fucking care to look. I only want him, now, I want him NOW.

Another barrage of powerful hissing trails passes overhead and the salvos continue. It's as if he's read my mind -- a shift forward, and my cock rises almost behind him, my thrust upward pushing into his flesh. Another moment, a quick fumbling reach behind him, and I'm engulfed by heat and tensing muscles as his body opens to me.

"MalcolmGOD!"

He feels so goddamn good, but I still can't hear my own cry over the surge of explosions. We rock against each other, his knees clenching at my waist as he presses downward, back arched, half sitting on my cock. His feet hitch under my thighs, coaxing my legs to bend and bend I do, thrusting with practiced strokes into his ass. Breathless shudders roll through him, under my hands and lips, passing over to me and driving me more.

He rides me. I take him.

"Harder, Jon, fuck me, harder!"

His urgings push me to bury myself deeper inside him, so raising my hips, I do. A grunt marks every exhale and my hands dive downward, wrapping themselves tightly over his hips, almost literally holding him in place as I pump fiercely into him. My own breathing is far past ragged, and gulps of air pass into my lungs when I'm able to tear away from his mouth. I'm burning, aflame, surrounded, both flying through fire and filled with it.

He angles up, away from me with one arm tightly holding to the chair, the other searching for the moment he'll fall over the edge and he finds the place, his rigid body and piercing groans telling me how and where I need to fuck him fuck him harderfaster and I focus my eyes in time to catch a rainbow halo of light and sparks behind him, the sheer ecstasy reflected through the shadows on his face more than I can stand -- a split-second later he's bucking hard. I thrust through the waves of his orgasm, barely aware of the come on my stomach as he works his cock in tempo.

The ringing and the rushing blood in my head numbs me to the silence that finally falls around us. I center on one thing and one thing only, and Malcolm's body is eagerly bringing me to it. He leans down with harshly whispered pleas in my ear while catching his own breath.

"Come inside me, Jon... come, please... mark me, I want to feel it... feel you...."

I'm giddy, and dizzy, his words carrying me along, and he clutches my cock deep inside himself until all I can feel is Malcolm, it's all him, everything in the world, in my life, everything I ever wanted is him, is this, is melding with him, joining, feeling him feeling me feeling us it's everythingohGOD, I burn, the fire shooting through me and twirling into my groin and fingers and toes and I come, I come for him, I come inside my lover... inside my husband, hard, fast, deep, Malcolm, Malcolm...

Then I'm covered with kisses, deep, thirsty kisses, calming my racing heart, catching me between shuddering breaths and I respond in kind, holding his head steady in my hands and opening us both to more intimacies, as if we hadn't had enough. I could stay like this with him for the rest of our days, entwined, happy, sated, so damned in love. A sigh bubbles up from my throat, followed by a small breathy noise as I slip out of him all too soon. It's always too soon -- it was the first time we made love, it will be that way forty years down the road.

I come to my senses a little more, turning us both to one side carefully, surprised and amused to discover how each of our shorts are configured. But I make no move to fix mine, feeling slightly debauched and enjoying the hell out of it. Malcolm's nuzzling smile confirms that he's having similar thoughts.

"That was bloody incredible," he manages to purr, nipping at my mouth again, teasing.

"Mmmm, it was... something. You were certainly... something else." My lack of vocabulary reveals how affected I still am; Malcolm's understanding chuckle tells me it's very obvious. I swipe a little at the stickiness on my skin, dragging an edge of what's left of my clothing along to do the job. "And you really did a number on this shirt."

Extending the mood, he tangles his fingers through the sweat-matted hair on my chest. I'm amazed at how predatory it feels, even now. He sucks air through his teeth. "Yes, another one. You'd think they'd learn not to get between me and my man, hm?"

"Maybe we should just go naked and leave it at that...."

"There's a thought," he answers, preoccupied with nibbling at my neck. "It could be an unnecessary distraction to the admiralty staff."

"I could order them not to ogle you."

"I was more concerned about you attracting so much attention." He raises his head, and I see his eyes quite clearly, even in the dark. "Still happy you married me?"

"Two days into the honeymoon and already you're looking for reassurances." I nudge his nose with mine. "After several years of asking you... I'm ecstatic, love."

"Hmm, you certainly were."

The faint smell of spent gunpowder finally drifts lazily through our inlet, mixing with the warm salty breeze. I glance up at the once-again dazzling night sky, the bright smattering of stars looking for all the world like the something left behind from the last few minutes. "As much as finding this little show was a pleasant surprise, I'll admit I was worried for a while that it would... fizzle out. I'm not sure they really knew what they were doing."

Malcolm pauses. "They seem to have managed nicely. And it was a fine contrast to last night. All intimate and quiet and slow, and wonderful," he adds, accepting my light kisses along his mouth. "I was ready for something a little more explosive tonight."

"Well at least they didn't blow up the island, which also crossed my mind...."

I trail off as a sudden not altogether far-fetched thought occurs to me. Wetting my lips, my attempt at nonchalance is pretty see-through.

"Malcolm?"

"Hmm?"

"When you went into town, earlier today..."

"Yes, love?"

"Just... what did you do there, all that time...?"

Even after ten years together, Malcolm Reed's smirk still lights up my night more than any silly pyrotechnics. With or without his influence.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the ar_challenge community on LJ. Tonight's fireworks display reminded me of their inspiration for this story in 2006!


End file.
